


You’re Beautiful It’s True- A Negan x Rick Grimes Smut Fanfic

by Eddie_Not_Found



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddie_Not_Found/pseuds/Eddie_Not_Found
Summary: Rick Grimes and Negan find themselves trapped in a certain situation in an old ship container surrounded by billions of zombies just outside. With nothing but a bottle of wine and each other’s company, with unbridled sparks flying, tensions rising. Will the temptation of having a warm body to hold at night and the caress of another's touch In this unforgiving world, prove too irresistible and can either of them truly resist the yearning of their hearts.
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Negan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	You’re Beautiful It’s True- A Negan x Rick Grimes Smut Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> So this has sat on the back burner for some time, it’s always been there just sitting around gathering dust so I figured it’s about time I posted it. I wrote this really as a one shot but if you like it just give me a comment throw a Kudos in to sweeten the deal and yeah I’d be fucking happy to write more.

“Well shit Officer Friendly it’s only me, you, this bottle of Pinot Noir and 5,000 zombies outside this container I think someone up their wants us to fuck.” Negan grinned at the other person in the container, flashing his teeth at the blue eyed cop, While splashing around the red wine in the bottle. 

5 wonderful days with this man where Negan had truly spent every minute telling him how gorgeous he was, showering him with compliments and yet there hadn’t been a single day where Rick Grimes didn’t look like he wanted to deck Negan.

Negan could see it in his baby blue eyes that flash of fire as his soft velvety voice spoke “give it a rest!” It was worth all the teasing and messing around that Negan did simply to have Rick Grimes flash his baby blues at the man even if it was only in annoyance. It felt like Christmas in July. 

When Rick turned around well Negan couldn’t deny the backview wasn’t welcomed either. Ricks shirt clung to him like a second skin showing off the swell of his muscular back, his spine running down to narrow hips that were just made to be held. Only for everything to lead to the main course, a thick swelling of his ass which was held so snugly in those jeans with thighs for days made to bitten into. 

Negan couldn’t help himself from whistling at the welcome sight. Leading to Rick glaring at him from over his shoulder. Negan gave him a charming grin, loving the annoyance in the other mans face. 

“Oh come on Grimes don’t tell me you ain’t ever thought about it.” He said placing the drink down on a box, as he came closer to Rick who turned to him.  
“Think about what?” Grimes muttered his lips pressed into a thin line as Negan approached him further. Getting into his personal space. 

“Grimes don’t play cute with me...you know tugging the old snake, yanking your chain, letting off steam,” He chuckling while he leant into Ricks space making the man back away slightly the dull thud of his back hitting the metal container, coupled with the bang of Negan pressing his hand against the metal wall essentially trapping Rick between the wall and Negan as he leaned on his arm.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Rick muttered his voice quieter than usual. “Oh I think you do Ricky-boy. But it’s real cute how you play it off.” His face was so close to Ricks he could feel the mans shallow breathing pressing into his cheek and running down his face. Those blue eyes dilating in response to Negans closeness. “I don-“ 

His fist smacked against the metal wall a chant echoing in their small space as he pressed his nose against Ricks neck. Inhaling deeply. He felt the man tense underneath him, but Negan couldn’t help himself from getting closer.He smelt of rain, dirt and last nights Stew it was intoxicating, so much so that he didn’t quite hate the little trill of desire tightening his pants a little. Negan spoke real low and dangerous “Cut the shit Rick, we both know there’s a little something, something going on between us.”

He heard a thud and looked up at Rick questioning, Rick Grimes head lulled back and was resting against the metal, his eyes seemed slightly glazed over, in those eyes Negan saw, confusion, regret, a tinge of guilt but the tiniest amount of lust. Good, you’ve been torturing me all day Negan thought at least I get to return the favor. 

Rick nervously ran his tongue over his dried lips, making Negan drop his gaze from the mans eyes to his soft perfect looking lips, fuck would he like to wet that dry mouth with something more pleasurable. He looked back up at Rick like a starving man thinking is this man doing it on fucking purpose , the intensity of his lust filled eyes seemed frightening for the man beneath him. 

“I’m going to kiss you now Rick, If you don’t want it you best push me away.” Negan said his voice practically purring. Negan was so caught up in his lust he almost didn’t hear the mans question, but when he did it was like a punch to the guts. “Why?” It wasn’t angry, or ferocious, it lacked the fire of the man that had so charmed Negan that it felt like a slap to the face. 

He looked up and saw such insecurity it made him want to take his second love Lucile against anyone that ever made this blue eyed beaut ever feel like he wasn’t desirable. Did this man truly not know what an effect he had on Negan? 3 days in and Negan already wanted to jump his bones. 

But those eyes held such pain, the wet blueness of them made Negan want to stroke away all the hardness of this mans life. He bought his hand up careful not to spook the man underneath him as he brushed away a stray curl that had fallen over Ricks face, using it as an excuse to delicately caress the man. “Because a gorgeous man like you deserved to be kissed properly, as a man should.”

As soon as those words left his mouth, the reaction from Rick was instant his lips parted softly his eyes widened, his body seemed to relax for the first time under Negans touch, he looked completely vulnerable. 

By fuck he was the most kissable thing Negan had ever seen. So that’s exactly what he was going to do. His hand that had been briefly stroking the mans cheek like calming a wild animal found themselves curling into the officers brown locks gripping them and holding the man in place as Negans mouth slammed into Ricks plundering those soft looking pillows. 

The only complaint from Rick was a soft whimper which was soon swallowed up by Negan. 5 days of waiting and Negan finally got a taste of the man and fuck did he taste good. He tasted like iron, meat stew, a mixture of fresh rain water and cheap beer and nothing was more delicious than Rick Grimes mouth. His mouth melded against Ricks like they were made for each other. It wasn’t enough, he wanted more, so much more. 

Rick seemed to grip Negan all of a sudden, his hands clinging to Negans jacket as though he was afraid he would disappear from under his fingers, trembling. Negan found his tongue pressing against the other mans lips stroking them softly he could feel the tremble of Rick, he didn’t want to frighten Rick away but he could no longer stop himself than he could stop the moon from shining in the sky. 

He plunged his own tongue forcefully into the mans throat. Burrowing himself in Ricks delicious mouth with a wet squelch. The forcefulness of his tongue making spit squirt from the corner of Ricks mouth. A soft moan elicited from Rick Grimes in response who pressed into Negan. For a minute Negans brain felt like it had shut down, here he was thinking he was the only one hot and bothered by the other man but the answering hardness that dug into his thigh like a gun said otherwise. 

Fuck me! Here was officer friendly getting all hard over him! Him! Of all people! The news of this making him kiss Rick with all the desperation he could muster. The kiss turned vicious, less precise and sloppy Negan found himself wrapping his lips around Rick, tugging on his soft flesh between his teeth, nipping away at whatever lip and flesh he could get his hands on. It was like he was trying to drown away all the pain of existing in a sea of kisses. 

By the time he pulled away he was breathless, a trail of spit between them, both of them a mess. Ricks eyes blinked in disbelief, both of them breathing hard as they stared at the other as though they were seeing each other for the first time. Rick was severely rumpled his shirt button had popped off, his lips were puffy and bruised from the rough kisses Negan had given him and he looked so flustered but to Negan seeing a man so usually in control so disheveled just about nearly made him cum in his pants, how could a single man be so sexy? 

His dick liking the image a little too much. “Well shit, keep staring at me like that and I might have to have you attached to my hip.” Negan mumbled. He moved slightly and he grunted as his jeans brushed against Ricks, the man hissed his eyes half closing in pleasure. Negan just about jumped in his skin watching the officer react to him so strongly, he was intrigued so he only did only what was natural. 

Jutting his hips against the officer who let out a strangled gasp in time with Negans moan. “F-fuck Rick you’re so..” Negan Let out a hoarse cry of his own, finally realizing the thing happening in his own pants had become quite the problem. His own hardness sat in his pants like steel. 

The roughness of his own jeans and Ricks scraped against his sensitive head and he couldn’t get enough of it. Never in a million years did Negan think he would be rutting into someone like a greenhorn, he and Rick were way past the horny virgin stage, but it felt so fucking good. Negan grasped the mans hips and grinded himself roughly into the man, pounding so hard into Rick whose ass was slamming into the metal wall. 

Rick cries was like music to Negans ears, a song he hadn’t heard in a long time. “Ahhh ahhh ahhhhh.” He dragged out new sounds playing Ricks body like it was a guitar, fascinated by what sounds he could make. Ricks hands held his shoulders gripping them so tightly it almost hurt. His head tossed back, his pretty mouth open in shock and only to cry out. 

His eyes like saucers as his throat bellowed his pleasure. Negan was no different he cried and grunted, where had Rick been his entire life. The sounds he was making was different then when he was with his wives, it was animalistic and rough never once did Negan forget that it was a man underneath him, no the sounds, the touches, the scraping of Ricks stubble against his own when he brushed his cheek against Grimes was definitely a mans, a hard hot man and he couldn’t get enough! 

It was addictive and he was well and truly hooked on Rick Grimes. Spit dribbled down the side of his mouth and Negan found himself lapping it up like it was candy. He kissed the columns of the mans throat, his collar, tenderly kissing his nose cheek bone. He wanted to mark this man with his lips so he would never forget that only Negan could get to him like this. 

All too soon he found the familiar warmth in his stomach, the pulsating of his balls and that deep caramel warmth of his loins sweetly aching. He was a crazed mess, his hair hung in his eyes, he could feel sweat dripping down his back. How could one man get him to debauched? From the sweet sounds Rick was singing to him he was close too. “I-I’m close.” He grunted barely able to talk. 

Ricks breathing was all over the place but he managed to squeeze out a soft “me too.” Negan lost control his pace was bruising as he raced towards release. Rick suddenly pressed his cheek to Negans and said with such utter sheer desperation, sounding so lost he gently spoke his name.

“N-Negan!” He mewled. “FUCK RICK!” That was it, Negan lost the last of his control. White spots danced in front of his eyes and a delightful shiver ran up his spine, he was suddenly too hot, suddenly too cold. His screams of pleasure echoing in the metal container as he came inside his pants slamming his fist into the metal wall. His releasing yelp mirrored by Rick who could only cry out his own release both wetting the front of their jeans as their cum splattered mixing with each other and dripping in the floor. 

Negan found his head burying itself in the crook of Rick Grimes neck and shoulder breathing wetly against the man as his body collapsed against him pinning him to the wall. He almost yelled when he felt Ricks warm arms embracing his shoulders keeping him close. They stayed like that for however knows how long. Neither one daring to speak or look up yet until they gathered their senses. 

A serene calmness filling the space, both afraid if they pulled away it would ruin the magic of what had just came to be.  
Negan was the first one to lift his head leaning off Rick, he looked surprised. What was it about this man that threw him in such a loop. Not only had he, returned his kiss, grinded against him until they both came, but he even held him like something precious afterwards.

Negan swallowed thickly trying to gain some sense of himself.  
Rick looked at him with those beautiful eyes, hesitating to speak. So Negan gave him some relief. Negan burst into a signature smile, all teeth and charm.  
“Well fuck me Rick ain’t you a pretty surprise.” 

“Dick.” Rick muttered looking relieved at such a normal response, which made warmth expand in Negans chest, he found himself laughing and soon after much to his delight Rick joined him. 

It was such a pretty sound. Negan was more than I’m a good mood helping Rick over to a crate where he sat and poured the exhausted man some wine. Feeling his own tiredness settling into his bones, the conversation was easy and lite neither of them sure what to say, but both sat close enough to brush against each other needing that human comfort. Tomorrow they would be bruised, they would be sore, but frankly Negan could not give a damn. 

Because as they finally settled in for the night and Negan spooned the beautiful man in his arms on the cold metal floor with nothing but his jacket draping over them, his arms wrapped around the man holding him and his nose buried into those curls nothing in the world felt more right. That night Negan a man of many demons was able to sleep as peaceful as a baby. Which made him hold onto that man inhaling his scent clinging just a little tighter. Mine!

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget Kudos and Comments.  
> Also fun fact the title of this fanfic comes from a certain song. Check it out if you’re looking for a little extra something.  
> You’re Beautiful- By James Blunt


End file.
